No memoriesno crime
by Ria Logan
Summary: AU -- Sirius Black wakes up in the Hogwarts infirmary, but doesn't even remember who he is. Lucklely, Dumbledore convinces the ministry not to take him, since he doesn't have his memory. But will Sirius ever remember? FINISHED!
1. Who Am I ?

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognise from J. K. Rowling's books (characters, places, etc…). In fact I pretty much just own the plot and Alyahna Fallenstar. The beginning of the first chapter was inspired by burningartist, from the Harry Potter official site's message board.  
  
Rating: PG, just to be sure because I'm not good at rating.  
  
Pairings: Possible SB/OFC and Hr/Ron (so there might be some romance, but the story  
  
Will not turn around it.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Who am I ?  
  
Sirius felt like he has just been run over by a hippogriff. What had happened to make him so weary? He open his eyes slowly and gazed at his white sheets...  
  
"Where am I? ..." he said weakly.  
  
"Now, now sir. Just stay put. No point in hurting yourself more. You took quite a fall." said Madame Pomfrey as she made Sirius calm down.  
  
"Miss..." he started.  
  
Madam Pomfrey blushed. Not in a LONGTIME has she been called miss.  
  
"Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Well, you're at Hogwarts."  
  
"Uh…okay. What and where is Hogwarts?" he said confused.  
  
"Oh my! If you don't know, than we have some problems!" said Madame Pomfrey worried.  
  
"Well... I don't know...Do you know who I am?" asked Sirius, very confused.  
  
"You do remind me of a young man I used to know... but it can't be... Hey! wait a moment?? Don't tell me that YOU don't know who YOU are??"  
  
Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door! And our loveable nurse was getting upset. She stomped over to the door to see no one else but Harry Potter.  
  
"Broken something again, have you Mr. Potter?" She said her face red.  
  
"No, Madame but..." Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Sirius.  
  
"Siri…" he suddenly realised the nurse might have not recognised is godfather. " Uh…I meant…"  
  
Pomfrey glared at the teenager with doubt, he was as bad for making up lies on the moment as his father had been. She turned to look at her patient, knowing he was what had caused the Harry's reaction.  
  
It suddenly stroke her. How could she had not recognised the most wanted sorcerer in Hogwarts! It was Sirius Black! Why in the world would the boy try to prevent her from recognising him. After all, Black wanted him dead. Pomfrey was getting really confused.  
  
"Sirius Black?" she asked, looking at the man, that just stared back at her obviously not understanding what was going on and who was Harry.  
  
Pomfrey turned back to the boy and glared at him, somewhere between anger and astonishment.  
  
"You aren't afraid of him?" she asked him.  
  
"Well...uh…I…"  
  
Harry was cut by the door opening on Remus Lupin, who had been back at the school has a guest of Dumbledore to protect Harry. The werewolf froze as he saw his best friend.  
  
"What…"  
  
"Potter, go get Dumbledore." Pomfrey ordered before Remus could finish his sentence.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Remus gave him a look that told him to do what she said. He sighed, gave Sirius a look and left running to get the Headmaster.  
  
Sirius got up from the bed while Remus was asking Pomfrey what was going on.  
  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but could anyone at least TRY to help me understand what the Hell is going on!" he asked rather loudly, annoyed that everyone seemed to know him so well, but not telling him anything.  
  
Remus gave him a puzzled look and Pomfrey turned to face the man. He looked a little angry, but more confused than anything else. In fact, if he still had the personality he had when he went to Hogwarts, that was probably the reason why he was angry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was forgetting all about you, dear. You shouldn't get out of bed, though." She gently told him.  
  
"Fine, but I'd like to at least know my name since…  
  
"What? You don't remember who you are? The werewolf asked.  
  
  
  
Sirius turned to him and smiled, one of those smiles he use to always have on his face before he went to Azkaban.  
  
  
  
"No, but you obviously do."  
  
"You're Sirius Black and he is Remus Lupin one of the best friends you ever had…to what I know." Stated Dumbledore has he entered.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at the old man and the boy that was beside him. It was the same one that he had seen earlier.  
  
  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is Harry Potter, your godson."  
  
  
  
Pomfrey was getting furious. Was this an infirmary or a common room.  
  
  
  
"Now, everyone out. Mr" Black needs to take it easy. Especially since I'm sure the Ministry will know he is here soon." She ordered as she started to mimic pushing them out.  
  
"What's the Ministry and why should I be ready for it?" wondered a very puzzled Sirius.  
  
  
  
Everyone just looked at him, not sure what to tell him. Should they tell him the truth or wait.  
  
  
  
"So…" he trailed off, hoping someone would tell him what was the Ministry.  
  
"The Ministry is the government of the sorcerers from England." Finally said Remus.  
  
"Thanks, uh…Remus?"  
  
  
  
Remus nodded at his old friend.  
  
  
  
"Good. Now, what do they want with me? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Well…you were accused of murder." Once again it was Remus who had answered, but his voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it. He couldn't be a murderer.  
  
  
  
"But you were in fact innocent, even if almost no one knows." Calmly stated Dumbledore, to Pomfrey's surprise.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to the bed and try to sort out everything before anyone comes and accuses me of who knows what else."  
  
  
  
A.N.- Sorry if there's a lot of grammar errors but my first language is French, so…  
  
Also, I know this went fast and all, but it's just the prologue. I wanted to go fast  
  
So I can get to the part where Sirius tries to remember with everyone's help.  
  
In the next part there'll be more things happening, but a little slower (I guess) and there'll be more of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
If anyone has a site where you can submit fan fiction, could you tell me. I'd like to pu mine on it. Thanks!  
  
  
  
2 Should I continue…or stop it right now before I make everyone run away? This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please review!!! 


	2. The Dinner

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter.  
  
Rating: PG, again just to be sure.  
  
Pairings: Possible SB/OFC and Hr/Ron  
  
Chapter 2: The dinner  
  
The last classes had just finished and most of the students were heading to their respective common rooms. In the infirmary, Sirius was really bored. He didn't have anything to do, except imagine what his life might have been. Sadly, most of the scenarios were pretty dramatic since he was supposed to be a murderer, well accused to be one.  
  
He sighed and pushed back some of his black hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. At least the nurse, Madame Pomfrey, had gotten him some clothes. The wizard was pacing around the room, his black robes sometimes flying behind him when he made a sharp turn.  
  
"Damn! If my life was this boring I don't want to remember."  
  
"Now, now, Sirius, you didn't mean that." Said Pomfrey entering the room.  
  
"Maybe, but this is boring. If you're going to keep me in here, at least…"  
  
"You'll go to the Great Hall with everyone to eat dinner. Dumbledore will explain everything to the students."  
  
"Oh! Well, I guess that's fine…if I can find the Great Hall."  
  
The lovely nurse couldn't resist to laugh of the man's last sentence. He smiled, or rather grin, in a way that reminded her of the young men she once knew. Maybe he was innocent, after all, the Headmaster had said so. The handsome man laughed with her.  
  
The door opened to let Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione in. Sirius smiled has he saw them. Beside the nurse, they were the faces he knew the most. They were supposed to be his friends and he did like their company.  
  
"Hi, Pad…I mean Sirius." Exclaimed the werewolf.  
  
"Hey, what were you going to call me?"  
  
"Padfoot, that was your nickname from our Hogwarts days."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
Sirius didn't remember that name, but it sounded right. Especially in the mouth of that man. He looked at him and realized he looked really tired and sick. He was still young, but in a way, he looked older than he should have. Well, so he thought, maybe he was older than him, after all.  
  
"You okay? You look sick." He said after a while.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for wondering."  
  
Sirius nodded and turned to the child that was his godson and his friends. He was happy they were here. He didn't knew why, but he felt like a part of him was really worried about them.  
  
"Hey, kiddos!" he greeted them.  
  
Harry froze. His godfather, in the few times he had seen him, had called him "Kido" when not Harry. He shook his head, telling himself it was just a coincidence.  
  
He look up at the wizard. Sirius hair was shorter than most of the times Harry had seen him, his robes were new and clean, and the man himself seemed to be in better health. Most important than all, the shadow that seemed to be on his face permanently was gone. It was probably from not remembering his years in the prison of Azkaban.  
  
Harry couldn't resist the urge to hug his godfather. Before they had found him on the grounds of the school, it had been over two months that they didn't hear from the Sirius. He had been worried sick.  
  
The older man didn't really knew how to react and just stand there. He was surprised by the boy's reaction and really didn't know how Harry expected him to react.  
  
"Okay, now. You three you better go down for dinner or you'll miss Dumbledore's speech about our friend here." Told Remus when he saw the nurse was getting annoyed by so many people invading her infirmary.  
  
"See you in a few!" shouted Ron before Remus shut the door closed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore waited for all the students and teachers to be there to talk. When everyone was there he got up and asked for silence. For a moment, he just watched the people in the room, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Everyone. I have something to say." He simply stated, but that was enough to stop everyone. "I have an important news to tell. Here on the Hogwarts grounds we've found a man that has lost his memory. Yes, he is a wizard. In fact, you all know him. As I said, he has lost all his memory, and, so, is innocent from any crimes."  
  
Whispers started to fill the room, as students, and teachers, tried to guess who. The Headmaster made them stop by raising his hand.  
  
"His name is Sirius Black"  
  
The whispers did not only started again, everyone started to talk loud and some students even shouted. It took several minutes to get some order. In fact, one of the elements that made the students stop was Snape glaring evilly at them, like saying: "If you don't stop I'll torn your head off." He wanted to know more about Black's condition.  
  
Dumbledore took quite a while to explain everything and reassure everyone. When the old wizard was finished, he sent someone to get Remus and Sirius.  
  
While everyone was waiting for them, people started to talk again. Everyone was asking Harry if he was scared and he tried to seem to be at least a little. No one seemed to notice he wasn't at all and that neither were his two best friends.  
  
When Remus and Sirius came in everyone shut up and stared at them in silence. Both man stopped. Remus to wait for his old friend and Sirius because he was pretty nervous and embarrassed.  
  
"This is not embarrassing at all. They're really making this easy for me." He sarcastically told the other wizard.  
  
"Come on, this is nothing."  
  
Remus put one of his hands in Sirius' back and pushed him slightly to make him move towards the high table. They went to the two empty chairs and sat. Sirius seemed to calm down, even if he seemed very interested by his robes.  
  
McGonnagall looked at the man who was once one of her best Gryffindor students. He didn't seem shy, but still intimidated by the staring from so many people. He finally looked up and gazed around the room with his deep blue eyes.  
  
Snape didn't stop looking at his old enemy. Could it really be true? What did it meant? He was about to go back to his meal when he met the other man's gaze. The Potions teacher glared evilly and was surprised to have a similar reaction. Maybe Black just responded to his own glare, but it almost seemed like he had remembered that he hated the teacher.  
  
"Sirius? Are you okay?" Remus asked when he saw the staring contest between the two men.  
  
"Uh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just really don't like that guy. I don't know why, though."  
  
"You always did." Stated McGonnagall, who was sitting beside him. " I remember that you hated him since you're very first year.  
  
Hagrid, who was sitting at Remus' side joined the conversation and soon they were having a discussion, but Remus knew Sirius was staying pretty formal with them. After a while Sirius took conscience of some students glaring at him. He started to feel less comfortable and McGonnagall remarked it.  
  
"Don't feel uncomfortable because of them there more curious then anything else." She told him.  
  
"It's not like they we're Dementors!" Hagrid added, joking.  
  
Sirius almost spit the food he had in his mouth and he shivered heavily for a few seconds. He didn't knew why he had reacted that way, but just the name evoked terrible images of hooded creatures many other horrible…memories…no, it was just isolated images.  
  
"Are you okay, Sirius?" asked a worried Remus.  
  
"I was just trying to joke. I'm really sorry!" said Hagrid, obviously sincere.  
  
The ex-murder convict shook his head. He was fine now, but everyone had stopped eating and was staring again. Damn that was embarrassing.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." He reassured everyone.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to leave, now." Suggested McGonnagall.  
  
"No. It's not a little shiver and some images that will stop me from eating!" Sirius joked, to everyone's relief.  
  
The dinner went on without any other problems. Most of the teachers, by the end of it, had forgiven to Sirius since he didn't remember anything. There was just a minority of them that still looked at him as a murderer. As for the students, for having seen, or heard, so many stories at Hogwarts had decided he wasn't the same man, especially after he had a little chat with Harry who came to the high table for a few minutes.  
  
When the dinner was over everyone left to their dorms and, Sirius, instead of going back to the infirmary, was given a room next to Remus'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The house was in fire. He didn't knew were he was, who's house it was, but his dream self seemed to do. In the sky, over the house, there was a weird green head with a snake glowing.  
  
He entered the house. He didn't knew why, but he did. Inside, near the door, he found a lifeless body of a man that looked a lot like Harry. The body had no marks. The eyes were open and the hand was still holding a wand.  
  
Even after this horrible view, he went on. He didn't wanted to, but his dream self went on anyway. He went up the flaming stairs and seemed to know exactly where he was going. He went through a whole that probably used to be a door.  
  
He was in a bedroom. From the decoration, a baby's room. There was another body on the ground. It was a woman with red hair and green eyes.  
  
"She must have been beautiful, but now, with her cold eyes, she's scary." The wizard thought.  
  
The he heard a cry he looked up to see a little baby with blood on his forehead, but before he could even walk to him he retrieved himself in a forest.  
  
It was dark and he heard no animals or forest sounds. He was getting really nervous and pretty scared. He turned around and came face to face with an horrible apparition.  
  
The thing wore a cloak but the hood was removed. The creature's face was horrible and all Sirius could look at was the whole that took the role of it's mouth. The thing grabbed him by the shoulders and approached its face from his.  
  
Sirius woke up with a yell, in sweat. Remus had woke him up. The other wizard looked at him with worry, but did not say a word.  
  
Sirius was still shacking from is dream when he tried to describe it to his friend. Remus tried to calm him down and, eventually, he succeeded. After that, he got up to go get his well needed sleep for the full moon that was coming soon.  
  
"Good night, Padfoot!" he said before opening the door.  
  
"Good night, Moony!" Sirius answered half asleep, but Remus heard and turned back to his friend so fast he almost got dizzy.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Uh! What?"  
  
Sirius was now fully awaken by Remus' reaction.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Uh…I don't know. Something like…Moon. No, Moony! Don't know why, though"  
  
Remus smiled as he heard the other wizard call him by his nickname. It had been already too long that he felt like talking to a stranger.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. Just go back to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Sirius nodded an let hi head fall on the pillow, hoping to have better dreams this time. It wasn't long he was sleeping.  
  
Remus returned to his room with a smile he kept even after falling asleep. There just *might* be a chance for Sirius to remember.  
  
  
  
Please review!!! I really need reviews or I get desperate and can't find ideas or the will to go on!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. I stayed up to 12:10 AM to finish this chapter for you even thought I had school next morning, so I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


	3. A Reunion in Dumbledore's Office

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer: Same as in first chapter.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Possible SB/OFC and Hr/Ron  
  
1 Chapter 3: A reunion in Dumbledore's office  
  
In the morning, before classes began, Remus, Sirius, Pomfrey and Dumbledore were all in the Headmaster's office. Pomfrey was somewhat angry from being taken away from the hospital wing when a student could need help at any time, but she still stayed with the men. Remus looked even more sick than he did the day before and Sirius looked pretty good, for a man that as no memory of who he is and lacked sleep.  
  
Dumbledore, that was sitting behind his desk, had called Pomfrey and Sirius so they could talk about his "state". The werewolf had invited himself to the little reunion. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, but it wasn't long that he wondered why he had come.  
  
"So, Remus, I'm sure you didn't come just to keep company to Sirius, did you?" he finally asked.  
  
"No, sir. I came because we wanted to tell you about a dream Sirius had yesterday night."  
  
"I see." He turned towards the school's nurse. "What do you think? Could it be memories?"  
  
"Maybe…but it could just be from having no memory and being told he's a murderer, no offense, dear." She answered carefully.  
  
The old wizard looked at Sirius, who was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. The younger man seemed to have forgotten all about the other occupants of the office. He passed a hand in his dark short hair and came back to reality. Dumbledore gently smiled at him.  
  
"Could you tell me more about that dream of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Sirius told the Headmaster everything he could about the dream, but he was feeling very uncomfortable when talking about the bodies. It wasn't helping that he remembered them so well he could describe them in details. In fact, he seemed more bothered by them then by the thing he saw in the forest, even if it scarred him like hell. He didn't say that, of course, but Dumbledore being, well, Dumbledore saw it.  
  
"I think that the first part of your dream might be a memory." The old man told Sirius.  
  
"Am I…Did I killed them?"  
  
Sirius wasn't looking to good at that point. He felt even more tired than he was before and just wanted to be anywhere but in that room. He had finally asked the question that burned his lips since the beginning of the conversation and he was afraid he knew the answer.  
  
"No." Firmly answered Remus while Pomfrey was answering the contrary, with some compassion for the amnesiac man.  
  
The nurse was shocked by the ex-teacher's answer and it showed on her face. Then she told herself Remus probably just wanted to spare his friend some pain, but he had the right to know.  
  
"Is it yes or no?" Sirius asked, really confused by they're opposite reactions.  
  
"You did not kill anyone, ever." Dumbledore told him, getting up from his chair. "You only found them."  
  
Sirius was relieved by that answer and sank in the chair that was behind him. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Pomfrey, however, was even more shocked than before. She was so surprised that she couldn't pronounced a word. The only thing she could do was stare at the Headmaster with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, you heard well, Sirius is innocent from any crime, except one little that we will not mention for now. Now, I suppose you, and Sirius, would like to know the whole story, no?"  
  
The still shocked nurse nodded and Sirius did the same.  
  
"Good, then I'll tell you everything up to when you were accused, Sirius."  
  
"Why not just tell me everything right away? Wouldn't make it easier for all of us?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Said Remus, talking for the first time since he had told Sirius he was innocent.  
  
"I think it'll be better if you remember by yourself, and I'm sure our lovely nurse will agree with me.  
  
Dumbledore's last sentence made Pomfrey get a hold of herself , more or less. She shook her head and looked at him.  
  
"I think so, yes." Was all she could finally say.  
  
"Crap! Why did you have to agree with him?" exclaimed Sirius, throwing his head leaning on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Well, professor Dumbledore, I think you should tell them everything, now." Remus told the old wizard, ignoring Sirius' commentary.  
  
"Yes, you're right"  
  
The Headmaster starting to tell them what he knew of the story of the Potter's murder and Wormtail's betrayal. Sometimes, the werewolf would had some details Sirius had told him. Pomfrey couldn't believe it, but stayed silent all the time both men talked. Sirius listened carefully to every detail, hoping he would remember something.  
  
"…and that's it. After that you were taken by the Aurors. I'm not telling you more for now." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"So I'm innocent, but everyone thinks I'm guilty? That sounds like a bad mystery book…uh…what am I saying? I don't remember reading any."  
  
Every one in the room stared at him. He smiled nervously and passed, once more, his hand in is hair. It was a nervous movement. He had no idea why he had said that or where it came from.  
  
"I do that sometimes, ask Moo…Remus." He told them, just getting some more staring because of his last words.  
  
"You almost did it again." The werewolf said with a smile.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Call me Moony."  
  
"Oh! That. Sorry…again."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think about something as he put a hand on his white bear. He looked at Sirius, with a curious glare.  
  
"You already called Remus like this?"  
  
"Yesterday night, just after I had the dream."  
  
"Do you know where this nickname comes from?"  
  
"No, it just popped in my head and I said it without thinking."  
  
The nurse stepped forward. She had now recovered from the initial shock and was ready to give her advice.  
  
Then, I think your memory might come back in flashes and dreams." She stated. "Unfortunately, it may take a long time, like it may not, and it doesn't mean you'll understand what you'll see."  
  
The witch gave Sirius a sorry look, but he didn't notice it. He got up and walked to the window. He stared at the horizon for a while, thinking. After a few minutes he turned around and looked at Dumbledore with his blue eyes showing his determination.  
  
"I'm ready to do almost anything to remember, even if I seem to have a lot of bad memories." He firmly, but politely, told the old man. "I feel like I have to remember, for some reason."  
  
"Well, I think every one here, at Hogwarts, will help you" the Headmaster replied. "After all, many members of the staff knew you."  
  
The amnesiac wizard smiled and thanked all of the present persons. He had decided to remember every detail of his life.  
  
Pomfrey looked at Remus and thought he was looking very ill. She felt sorry for the man. She remembered all of the bit wounds he made himself and that she had to take care of after every full moon when he was a student. Why was she thinking about that? She tried to chase these thoughts by telling herself that he had now the wolfsbane potion.  
  
"So, Sirius, your innocent." She said, trying to engage a conversation with him, but someone else gasped in horror.  
  
"Oh my! Sirius Black IS here!!!" exclaimed Cornelius Fudge as he entered the office with an horrified look "  
  
He turned to Dumbledore. Trying not to look to scared by the presence of the supposed murderer. Sirius who wondered who that clown could be.  
  
"I received a letter saying that Black had been found on the school's grounds. I didn't believe a it and wanted to come and warn that you one of your teachers was…hum…well, having weird ideas." He said often looking at Sirius nervously, as if the man was going to jump on him and kill him with his bare hands. "B…but it seems to be true and he…also looks free."  
  
Fudge backed away from the amnesiac man, who just looked at him with an even weirder look. That guy was pathetic! Who was he anyway.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Fudge." Calmly stated the Headmaster.  
  
"But it's Sirius Black!!!"  
  
"Sit down, please." The old man asked, showing the chair behind his desk. "Sirius, Pomfrey, Remus, could you leave us?"  
  
Fudge gave a look at Remus. His eyes already filled with fear started to show some anger.  
  
"I knew it! The werewolf is as evil than Black!"  
  
Remus looked at him, then at Dumbledore and left the room followed by Sirius, who didn't even looked at him, worried not to be able to resist laughing, which probably wasn't a good idea right now. Pomfrey also left, but she shook her head passing the very, very, nervous man.  
  
"Now, Mr. Fudge, I will explain everything to you." Dumbledore said.  
  
The man looked at him with a horrified look.  
  
"Don't tell me you're evil too! I…"  
  
The hold man sighed. This was going to be a long day, a very long day.  
  
"No. None of us are evil."  
  
  
  
-If I'm not writing a/some character(s) right tell me what I should change. After all, this is my first fan fiction.  
  
-Thanks Nicky. I did what I think was right. If it still isn't, please give me some idea how to do him. If it gets too hard…I'll just remove him. He, he, he! I won't do him a lot cuz I really have problems doing him.)  
  
- My fictional character, Alyahna Fallenstar, will be in the story soon. Maybe not next chapter, but soon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews motivate me to go on, so the more I'll get the faster I'll write the next chapter! 


	4. The Newspaper Article

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer: Same as in first chapter  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Pretty big hints for SB/OFC and some little ones for Hr/R ((We won't see a lot of it because this story is about Sirius)  
  
A.N.- I rewrote the end of last chapter because Fudge didn't sound right, but it won't really change much.(You should read it anyway) I won't really write him again because I'm bad at doing him.  
  
- Between the *~*~*~* it means it's a dream or a memory and between ********* it means it's a letter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The newspaper article  
  
Hours had passed since Fudge had come into the Headmaster's office and he was still in there, with Dumbledore. Pomfrey had went back to the hospital wing immediately after the old wizard had asked them to leave. Sirius and Remus had went to the Quidditch field to talk, since the werewolf knew it would be long.  
  
Both men were sitting in on a bench on the side of the field itself. It was mostly Remus who talked telling is friend about things they had done when they were younger. All those happy memories almost made him forget that it was going to be a full moon that night.  
  
They stayed there for quite a while and when lunch time came, Harry, Ron and Hermione came running. They looked pretty cheerful and came right at the two wizards.  
  
"Hi! Hooch told us she saw you two here, so we thought we'd come to see you." Happily explained Hermione.  
  
"Great! Well I'm happy to see you…unlike that Fudge clown." Replied Sirius.  
  
The three teenagers looked at each other than at the adults. They weren't sure they had heard right. If Fudge had came, was Harry's godfather going to be taken back to Azkaban? Remus saw their worried looks.  
  
"Don't worry, I think Dumbledore is going to convince him that Sirius is amnesiac and, by being so, innocent."  
  
"Of course, because if he doesn't remember it's like he never did it. He doesn't even know who You-know-who and what a Death Eater is." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Look at her! Every time she can explained something she goes crazy." Ron laugh, but when the young witch looked at him with an angry eyes he stopped. "Come on, Herm, I'm just joking. You know I love you…as a friend."  
  
The teenager blushed at his last words and so did Hermione. Harry couldn't resist to smile and so did Remus and Sirius. They all burst into laughter, unable to stop. Sirius had no idea why he thought it was so funny, but he was getting used to such feelings.  
  
Not long after the younger wizards left for their afternoon classes, McGonnagall came to tell them that Fudge had left and that he would leave Sirius alone because of his unquestionable amnesia.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius was sitting on the edge of a deck with a rather beautiful woman, beside a rather big lake. The almost full moon's reflection shone on the surface of the water and the sky was clear.  
  
The woman had long blond curly hair that seemed to shine at the moon's light. Her eyes were green and full of love. Her hand was resting on the man's upper leg and his was on it. His hair was longer than now, they were just long enough to give him a rebellious look.  
  
"This is beautiful, Sirius." She said, almost in a whisper, looking at the wonderful sky.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I could have taken you here when the moon was full."  
  
"You had to be with Remus, honey. I understand that."  
  
Sirius kissed her on the mouth and, after that, he took her face lovingly in his hands.  
  
"That's one of the reasons I love you, Alyahana, you'd wait for me for eternity."  
  
"Maybe not eternity, more a few weeks." She joked as he removed his hands.  
  
"Well, I would wait even longer than eternity. I would…"  
  
Alyahna put a finger on his lips and smiled at him, her eyes filled with love. She shook her head slightly and gently.  
  
"No, Sirius. Tonight I want you to throw all of you beautiful words in that lake and just let your heart and you actions talk for you. You don't have to seduce me. You did that years ago and without any words."  
  
"Okay. Then just let me say one more thing." He took her hand with both of his. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius woke up. He wondered who could have been that woman, who's name he couldn't remember even if he knew he had heard it in the dream. She was so beautiful and they seemed to love each other so much. He sat in his bed remembering her face. She wasn't more beautiful than the average, well maybe a little, but that didn't seem to be the reason why he loved her. Sirius eventually went back to sleep, but he didn't remember any other dreams he did that night.  
  
  
  
The next morning, at the breakfast, Sirius didn't think about telling Remus about his dream. He wasn't really thinking about it. It had completely slipped his mind. He was eating and talking like everyone else, who were now used to his constant presence. No one, except for most of the Slytherins and Snape, were mean or treated Sirius like a criminal.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking. When the mail came, they stopped and waited to see if they had any. Only Ron received something and it as the newspaper. Hermione took it before the boy could even put an eye on it.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't wanted to read that." He sarcastically told her.  
  
"You actually say that just because I took it, Ron." She replied without even looking at him.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and Harry laughed at the two. They were always like that nowadays. They both started to eat and Hermione let out a satisfied exclamation.  
  
"Listen to that" she said before reading aloud.  
  
***********************  
  
Sirius Black…Amnesiac  
  
Sirius Black, the dangerous killer that escaped from Azkaban, three years ago, was found on the grounds of Hogwart: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was taken to the hospital wing of the school and when he woke up the nurse found out he was amnesiac.  
  
Cornelius Fudge went to Hogwarts to verify the veracity of these facts. "Black really doesn't remember anything, but if you ask me, I'd say we should arrest him anyway. He could still be dangerous." He told our reporters. Black was not arrested and remains at Hogwarts, under the watchful eye of Dumbledore.  
  
***********************  
  
"Whoa! How did the news get to them that fast?" asked the red headed teenager.  
  
"Fudge probably told them after he left." Said Harry.  
  
At the high table, Remus had received the same newspaper and had read it. It had made the turn of almost all the teachers. They all wondered the same thing Ron did and those who knew of Fudge's visit cam to the same conclusion.  
  
"At least now people won't run away screaming if I go outside Hogwarts." Laughed Sirius.  
  
"You don't deserve being greeted that way, anyway. You're not that horrible man anymore." Said Hagrid.  
  
Sirius looked at him than at his plate. He didn't really knew why, but that hurt deep inside. The fact that Hagrid said Sirius was an horrible man before hurt his feelings. Sirius took a deep breath and looked back up.  
  
"I guess I'm not. What do you think, Moony?" He asked Remus, who had told him he could call him like that.  
  
"I think you're a lot like the man I knew before all this story of betrayal."  
  
The day was beginning pretty well. Sirius forgot rapidly the little thing with Hagrid. He was feeling better than the preceding days. He wasn't thinking about his amnesia, but then, just like that, the face of the woman from his dream came back to him and he remember her first name.  
  
"Alyahna." He whispered, almost to low for anyone to hear, but Remus did.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Alyahna. That's her name! That's the name of the woman in my dream." He said louder and this time the teachers that were the closest to him heard.  
  
"You dreamt about something like that and didn't tell anyone?" Asked Hagrid, knowing very well who he was talking about.  
  
"It slipped my mind." Sirius defended himself, looking at the giant.  
  
Remus sighed and shook his head. It slipped his mind! How could the woman he loves...loved slip his mind?  
  
  
  
A.N. – I know the scene in the dream sounds like a romantic movie, but Sirius and Alyahna aren't always like this. You'll understand why they were later.  
  
Once more, please review!!!! 


	5. Alyahna Fallenstar

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer: Still same as in first chapter  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: SB/OFC and no HR/R in this chapter  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 5: Alyahna Fallenstar  
  
The sun was high in the sky when a woman arrived at the limit of Hogwarts' grounds by apparating. It was Alyahna Fallenstar. She had no time to take the train and she had no other mean of transportation except for that.  
  
Her long blond and curly hair was tied in a loose ponytail that hanged in her back. She was wearing a plain work robe, for she was, officially, there to see in there was a job for her to apply at. The real reason she was there was the newspaper article she had read about Sirius in the morning.  
  
She started to run towards the school almost as soon as she had appeared. When she arrived near the door, she slowed down. She had to look like someone that was here to apply for a job. She tried to hide her excitement, but her green eyes were still shinning.  
  
She entered and started to walk down the corridors. After a while, she had to admit she didn't remember where Dumbledore's office was. She decided to look for someone who could tell her. It wasn't too long that she saw someone, but, in all the staff, it was the last person she wanted to find. It was Snape. His hair was as greasy as she remembered and he had the same look he always did. She smiled at him anyway when he saw her.  
  
"Excuse me, where is the Headmaster's office, professor?" She asked as politely as she could.  
  
"Oh. You're formal now, Fallenstar?" he answered without an ounce of politesse.  
  
"I did my best, but it's hard to look to a greasy moron like you as superior to myself." She spat at him.  
  
Before he could reply to her, McGonnagall came out of a room to see who was there. When she saw Alyahna a little smile formed on her face. She had her little idea on what the woman was doing here. She had never come to Hogwarts, but often visited with her father, who had studied there.  
  
"Alyahna Fallenstar?" She asked to get the witch's attention. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Professor McGonnagall! I'm here to see if there's a job for me."  
  
"Right and I'm a Gryffindor." Retorted Snape before leaving.  
  
Both women looked at him and then turned to each other. McGonnagall glared at the younger woman with a look that meant: "Tell me the truth". Alyahna gave her an innocent look she had used thousands of times when she was a student.  
  
"Okay. I admit it, I'm here to see the man who was my lover and lost his memory. If that's wrong, well sue me!" She said with a playful tone.  
  
"That's not wrong, but I'm not sure you can tell him you two were lovers." Answered the older witch, very seriously.  
  
"Let's cut all the small talk, okay? Where is he?"  
  
"Somewhere outside with Remus."  
  
Alyahna nodded and ran back outside. She couldn't wait to see Sirius and was happy that she was going to see Remus too. She was sure they were on the Quidditch field. Maybe Sirius didn't remember he liked that sport, but his werewolf friend probably did. She found the men or her way there. They were walking back to the school and saw her coming right at them. She slowed down and tried to calm down.  
  
"Remus! Sirius!"  
  
"Aly!?!" Remus asked, not believing the witch was really there.  
  
"Yeah! It's me. The one and only."  
  
The ex DADA teacher and the woman hugged, while Sirius stared at her. It was the woman from his dream. He just couldn't believe it was her. Remus hadn't told her much. He just said they loved each other very much and that she left after he was condemn for the crime he didn't do.  
  
"Uh…Hi!" was all he found to say.  
  
"You use to talk a lot more than that, you know." Laughed Alyahna, letting Remus go.  
  
"I usually still do, but I'm not use to seeing such beautiful woman I actually think I use to date."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I dreamt about you."  
  
The witch laughed and she went beside him. She took a good look at him and shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"You should let your hair grow at least a little longer than that. You'd be even more handsome, trust me."  
  
"Uh…if you say so."  
  
"I have to go back inside, but you two can stay here if you want." Said Remus.  
  
The two others nodded and the werewolf went back to the school. Alyahna smiled at Sirius, who seemed a little uncomfortable. She decided to try to start conversation.  
  
"So, what do you remember?" she asked.  
  
"Not much.  
  
She didn't say anything, but started walking and he followed her. They talked and walked for a while, Alyahna trying not to tell Sirius anything he might not know. They arrived at the limit of the Forbidden Forest and stopped there. Sirius was now felling a lot more comfortable with the woman.  
  
"I guess we should go back." Said Alyahna looking in the direction of the school.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
She came closer to Sirius. She slowly approached her mouth form his and kissed him. After a few seconds he kissed back and hold her close to him. What was he doing? He didn't even really know that woman.  
  
He suddenly started to feel weird. That wasn't normal. Something was happening to him. He pushed her back and she looked confused and sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess that it's a little early to get intimate, but…"  
  
"It's not the kiss! I feel weird."  
  
The wizard's vision became blurry and he started to lose hi balance. Soon he couldn't stand and fell to the ground. Alyahna kneeled beside him, worried and not knowing what to do. He looked at her blurry face and then everything went dark.  
  
  
  
The infirmary was empty and Pomfrey was cleaning, having nothing better to do. Suddenly the door opened and Hagrid came in with Sirius' body in his arms. He was followed by a worried looking blond woman.  
  
"That man has no luck!" the nurse said, more to herself then to the others. "What happened Hagrid?"  
  
"When I found them, he was already down." He answered putting Sirius on a bed.  
  
"What happened, Mrs…"  
  
"Fallenstar. He said he felt weird and then he seemed to be dizzy and passed out."  
  
"It's probably nothing then. What were you two doing?"  
  
"We were…uh…we were kissing."  
  
Pomfrey smiled, remembering Alyahna was the man's future wife before he was sent to Azkaban. She hadn't recognized, at first. She put went to take Sirius' pulse. It was normal. In fact, it almost seemed like he was sleeping.  
  
"He'll be fine. It was probably nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, I better get going because I have a class in a few minutes." The giant said before leaving.  
  
Sirius moaned. His head felt like it was going to explode. He opened his eyes to see, once again, the infirmary. It was still hard to think and he was very confused. He didn't know how he had gotten there, but at least this time he didn't lose what he had of memory. At least, he didn't think so since he remembered the names of the two women.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Sirius?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, but my head hurts." He answered, sitting on the bed. "I feel like a bludger hit my at full speed."  
  
"A bludger? Do you know what that is?" asked Alyahna, amazed.  
  
"Well, uh…it's a ball…that hits you…or something like that, I think.  
  
"Yes. You're right, it's one of the balls we use in Qudditch. Do you know what that is?"  
  
"I actually think I do!" he answered as amazed as the two women.  
  
"I f I ask you if you know who is…hum…Lucius Malfoy? The nurse asked.  
  
"Total blank."  
  
"That's weird." Commented Pomfrey. "We should tell Dumbledore."  
  
Alyahna ran out of the room to go get the Headmaster, but came back as fast. She still didn't knew where his office was. Pomfrey went herself because it was going to be faster. Sirius got up and started to pace around, trying to make some kind of sense in his mind.  
  
"So, do you know what a boggart is?" Alyahna asked, wanting to see how much he knew.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"House Elves?"  
  
"Sorcerers' servants, or rather slaves."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"No one you should worry about. Animagi?"  
  
"Wizard that can transform into an animal."  
  
"Daniella Black?"  
  
"No idea who that is, but I guess we're related."  
  
"It was your mother's name."  
  
Dumbledore entered the room with Pomfrey and McGonnagall. He was smiling and he didn't seem to be that surprised. McGonnagall, on the other hand, had problems keeping her usual severe look.  
  
"Well, Sirius, you seem to have taken back some of your memory." The old man stated.  
  
"I don't have any personal memories, thought. Just knowledge I must had before.  
  
McGonnagall stepped forward and looked at Sirius in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you remember?"  
  
"Ask me a question that doesn't have to do with my personal life."  
  
"Fine. What is the spell to levitate objects?"  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." He answered without any hesitation. "Well, that's one of them."  
  
"You mean you remember everything but the things related to your personal life?" the old Headmaster asked.  
  
"I think so, professor."  
  
Alyahna frowned and shook her head, not understanding. This was imposible, he wasn't suppose to remember anything. He had remembered things of his life before she came, or so had he told her.  
  
"But you remembered me and the fact we loved each other. From what you told me you also remembered some other things. I mean, the fact that you only remember things that have no link to your life is too weird. From what I know, this isn't the way it happens when amnesiacs get their memories back. And what about when you felt dizzy?"  
  
"She's right." Agreed Pomfrey, I never saw something like that."  
  
"I think I have the answers to all of these questions." Calmly said Dumbledore getting everyone's attention. "I think what made you lose your memory was taken by a spell."  
  
Sirius, McGonnagall and Pomfrey stared at him. It was perfectly plausible. It would explain a lot of things. Sadly it raised a huge important questions. Who did that to him and why? What had he learned or saw that someone didn't wanted him to tell about?  
  
Alyahna seemed upset. She was trying to look shocked like the others, but the Headmaster saw that she wasn't  
  
  
  
That is for now folks! This chapter's over.  
  
A.N.- I know some of you must wonder why I made him remember everything that isn't about his own life, no? Well that goes with the story I have in mind. And, as a bonus, it makes thing easier for me(and him). Do you imagine how long it would be for him to remember the spells, creatures and all those kind of things from the wizards' world?  
  
Katie: Thanks a lot. I saw that you reviewed like all the chapters. As for my English I practiced a lot. As you can see I changed the way Sirius and Alyahna are acting and this is just the beginning, he'll have a big surprise.  
  
Please review!!! 


	6. Alyahna's Betrayal

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer: Same as in first chapter (I'm getting tired to say that, but I don't want evil lawyers on my back)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hr/Ron (SB/OFC isn't really applying for this!)  
  
Shayla: Alyahna is pronounced: ali-ya-na (I hope you get it, because I'm bad at writing pronunciation in English)  
  
A.N. I'm really, really sorry for those who loved the story, but this is going to go faster and end sooner than I thought because I'm tired to be told my grammar is bad. I was also told the plot is bad. Call me sensitive, but I can't take too much comments like that. Don't worry, I'll try not to mess up all the story. If you're good in French, well, I might write other stories in that language and translate this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Alyahna's betrayal  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moon was hidden by clouds and the forest was dark. Sirius was running as fast as he could, followed by at least twenty men. His pursuers were gaining on the tired men, but he couldn't give up, that just wasn't like him.  
  
He looked back to see how far they were, but he tripped on a root. He fell on the ground and his breath was cut for a few seconds. By the time he could get up, there was a woman standing before him. Her blond and curly hair didn't seem as beautiful as the wizard remembered and her eyes were shinning, almost looking mad. She grinned at him.  
  
"I knew someday you'd be crawling before me, Black."  
  
He looked at her and spat on the bottom of her robes. She was disgusting him and he wondered how he could have found her attractive. He got up and took a few steps back. He didn't have a wand and she had hers pointed at his chest.  
  
"It would've been easier if you'd just tell us how to get to the boy and join us, you know."  
  
"I'll never serve Voldemort, Alyahna."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"They'll catch you and you'll pass the rest of your life in Azkaban!"  
  
"We might be near Hogwarts, but they don't know we're here."  
  
"Yeah, but I can still do that!" He said, just before transforming into a big black dog.  
  
Sirius immediately started to run towards the school. The witch yelled a spell, trying to stop him. Sirius was hit by a red light, but it only slowed him down. Alyahna, determined to stop the animagi ran after him.  
  
"If I can't stop you, I'll make sure you can't tell anyone I'm a Death Eater!" she growled to herself more than to him.  
  
She pointed her wand at the dog and smiled evilly, stopping to get a good aim. She then cried out a spell that would erase his memory. The beam of yellow light almost missed Sirius, but it made the wanted effect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius woke up and got up from the bed. What was that? Alyahna was the one who cursed him? He was really confused. This was impossible, she couldn't be evil. She looked almost mad in his dream.  
  
He started pacing in his bedroom, trying to understand. Then, it happened again. He started to feel weird and he lost his balance, falling to the ground.  
  
"Oh, shit!" he said just before everything went dark.  
  
  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was, again, in the infirmary. He closed them again. He didn't wanted Pomfrey to see he was awake. He tried to remember what happened. He heard Alyahna's voice and opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Remus found him unconscious this morning! He passed the night on the floor of his room"" She was angrily asking the nurse.  
  
She didn't look that beautiful anymore. Maybe she had put a spell on him. No. He just knew who she truly was. His head was hurting even more than the first time, but he sat anyway.  
  
"Could stop with the shouting already?" he asked, trying to look as if he had just woken up.  
  
"Sirius, what happened?" Alyahna asked with a worried tone.  
  
"I…I think I slipped and hit my head on the ground." He lied.  
  
It was pathetic, but he didn't have time to find a better story. She had to ignore he remembered she was a Death Eater. He put a head on his head and rubbed it like if it was hurting.  
  
"I still feel a little dizzy. I think I'll stay here for a while." He told Pomfrey, who nodded and smiled.  
  
"Fine, than Mrs. Fallenstar you should leave. He needs some rest."  
  
Alyahna nodded and left the room, but not before giving the man a kiss on the cheek. As soon as she left the nurse looked at him with an expecting look and put crossed her arms.  
  
"I saw you pretend to be sick often enough to be able to know when you pretend. If you knew how many times you…"  
  
"I do know, in fact." He said as he got up from the bed. "The spell must have been slowly weakening every day."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Pomfrey, her voice and face letting Sirius see she was scared.  
  
He looked at her gently and smiled. He passed a hand in his black hair and sighed. He should have expected that. Then he remembered that Dumbledore told the nurse the truth.  
  
"Pomfrey, don't you remember what Dumbledore told you? I'm innocent."  
  
"Y…yes. I remember now." She replied. "You remember everything?"  
  
"Yeah. From every prank we did on Snape to the fact Alyahana is a Death Eater and that she's the one who made me have that dream about us being together."  
  
"She's a Death Eater! You're sure?"  
  
"She's the on who cursed me." The wizard told her as an answer. "Don't tell anyone I remember, okay?"  
  
The nurse nodded and Sirius left the room. He had to find the Death Eater, but there was something else he had to do before. He went directly to the dungeon, were Snape was giving a class to the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Sirius entered the room, interrupting the professor. Snape gave him a glare that would have make any student run away, but the wizard ignored it.  
  
"I need to talk to Harry, Hermione and Ron." He told his old ennemy.  
  
"And what makes you think I'll let you take him out of this class?" coldly asked the potion professor.  
  
"Well, I could be a very bad dog or maybe tell you something like to go in an abandoned house where there's a werewolf." The wizard replied looking at the other man in the eyes.  
  
"Fine. Potter, Granger and Weasley, you can leave with Black."  
  
Harry looked at his friend and they got up. What did Sirius want and how did he knew about the Whomping willow prank? They went outside the classroom with Harry's godfather. He smiled when he saw that Ron and Hermione were holding each other's hands.  
  
"You two are going out?" he asked them, curious. "Since when?"  
  
"Yesterday night, in fact." Ron answered as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh! That's great. Since I saw you two I thought you should…"  
  
"Sirius, why did you take us out of our class?" Harry asked interrupting the older wizard.  
  
"Right! I want you to be careful around Alyahna. She's a Death Eater and probably wants to kill you, Harry."  
  
"But she's your girlfriend!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Sirius laughed a little, at the three teenagers surprise. He shook his head and looked disgusted with himself.  
  
"I was for a while, before James and Lily died. We met a few days after Wormtail became the Secret Keeper. Not long ago, I found out she was a Death Eater and was working with him."  
  
"That's horrible!" the young witch told Sirius.  
  
"You want us to help you?" Harry offered.  
  
"No, Kido. I want you three to avoid her as much as possible, give me your wand and warn Snape. Now go back to your class."  
  
Harry gave him his wand and he left them to go back in Snape's classroom. He had to find her. Where could she be? He smiled to himself. The witch was probably in the Library, trying to get as much information as she could. He started to run.  
  
When he entered the room he saw that he was right. She was sitting at a table, an open book in front of her. She also had a parchment and a quill to take notes. He walked to her table and put an hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Sirius, you're feeling better."  
  
"You know, next time you should kill me." He whispered in to her.  
  
She got up so fast that the chair fell backwards. She backed away from him, trying to reach her wand in her pocket. The man was faster than her and pointed his at her chest. The few people that were in the library gasped in horror.  
  
"If I was you, I wouldn't even try, Alyahna." He warned her, but she ignored him.  
  
"Adavra…" she began.  
  
"Petrificus!" shouted Sirius and his spell hit her before she could finish.  
  
The wizard sighed and shook his head, a false sorry look on his face.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
He took the quill and wrote a note on the parchment and left. He had something really important to do. He just hoped that the man hadn't die of starving or something like that.  
  
  
  
Ha! ha! ha! What does Sirius have to do? I bet you all already guessed, but this chapter is long enough, so I'll write in the next chapter, that is the last one, by the way.  
  
Please review, but don't be to mean. I've got it, I'm bad at grammar and the plot is bad. I just want to finish the story or it'll haunt me. 


	7. Freedom

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer : Same as the first chapter.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Pairings : Hr/Ron  
  
Chapter 7 : Freedom (Bad chapter title, but it was that or nothing)  
  
  
  
The cave was dark and the man was hungry. He would have escaped, but his captor had cast a spell that made his chains shrink if he did. Transforming into a rat was not an option for Wormtail. All he could do was wait for Sirius to come back, but it had been so long that he wondered if the other man had forgotten about him. He was sitting on the groung, thinking of a way to escape.  
  
Then, he saw Sirius come in. The wizard was smiling and looked pretty good. He helped his prisoner up and pushed him in the back to make him walk towards the exit.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long, I had a few things to take care of. Like Alyahna, for example. You remember her, don't you?" Sirius told the other wizard like if they were just some old friends having a chat, but Peter didn't reply. "Anyway, we're going to Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
Snape had went to warn the Headmaster as soon as Harry had told him Sirius knew Alyahna was Death Eater. The staff had looked all over school to find both of them. Hooch found Alyahna and the note Sirius had left. They brought the witch and the note into the infirmary.  
  
McGonnagall took it and started reading aloud.  
  
I would have stayed, but I have some important business to take care of. Dumbledore, you should call Fudge and tell him that Peter Pettigrew was found alive. I'll be back with him in no time. You should tell everyone the truth.  
  
1 Sirius  
  
P.S. I remember everything, but Snape probably told you that already.  
  
"What does that mean? He's innocent?" asked Hooch.  
  
"Yes, he is and Pettigrew is the traitor." Told Dumbledore.  
  
When Sirius came back to Hogwarts with Wormtail, everyone, including the students knew he was innocent and that Peter was the traitor. In fact, the teachers were waiting outside, with Alyahna.  
  
He let his prisoner to the teachers and had to "surrender", so he could have a trial and all. Harry was so happy that he thought he'd never be such in a good mood ever in his whole life.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was short, but I'm just trying to finish this story. The next chapter is the epilogue.  
  
Review if you feel like it. 


	8. Epilogue

No Memories…No Crime  
  
Disclaimer : Do you really think I own anything, but Alyahna? Well, I don't!  
  
Rating : PG  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
The house was dusty and needed some fixing, but for a house that had been abandoned for twelve years, it wasn't bad. It was pretty big and seemed nice, with some repairs and cleaning.  
  
Sirius opened the door and let Harry go in. He followed his godson, their things being pulled by magic behind him. His hair was a little longer, but he still wore black robes.  
  
"So, what do you think?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Can you afford the repairs? I could always give you some money, but…"  
  
"You don't need to do anything like that. I have enough money and I'll make more. They gave me my job back, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take a lot of it."  
  
"Bah! Aurors are well paid." Sirius let out.  
  
Harry turned to the older wizard, looking at him with shock. Had he heard right? Sirius was an Auror?  
  
"You really are an Auror?"  
  
Sirius nodded. He had went to take Harry as soon as his trial had been over. After all, James had designed him as Harry's guardian if anything happened to him. Both wizard went to the living room and sat on the dirty old couch, that broke under their mass.  
  
"I think we'll need new furniture, Sirius."  
  
"We're going to need more than furniture, but I wonder…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wonder if I'm still as good as I was in transfiguration."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would cost a lot less to get new furniture." Sirius said. "What? Don't look at me like that! I wouldn't be the first one to do that."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather, who got up from the couch and tried to remove some of the dust from his robes. He started laughing and Sirius looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"It's going to be something to live with you." Commented Harry, stopping his laughing for a moment.  
  
Sirius joined him. The boy was right. It would be special, both of them living in the same house. Anyway, it promised to be interesting. Sirius was going to make sure of it and Remus would too. The werewolf would probably be there so often that it'd be like if it was also his house.  
  
Both wizards knew that there would still be hard times, after all Voldemort was still out there. They were very aware of that, but now they really had each other and Sirius was free.  
  
  
  
That's the end, everyone. I know the last parts went really fast, but I was tired to be told my grammar was bad and so was the plot. If you want to make a story with the same plot, go ahead. It'll probably be better than this one.  
  
Review if you want! I'd like to know if there's at least someone who liked that story! 


End file.
